Worldwide Choppers lyrics
(Turkey) 1: Ceza Sen kalk, bir minik mikrofonunu getir Bak jak burada mikrofonuna tak Kağıt kalem bir de ilham alınacak Tam gaz choppers, havada düşman avına çıkalım Akalım, haydi bu battle’ı kazanalım [[Tech N9ne]] (We started in the Midwest) (Now we ’bout to take it) (All over the world, baby!) (This is the pinnacle!) (Yeah, Tech N9ne!) 2: Tech N9ne Follow me, all around the planet, I run the gamut on sickology They could never manage, we do damage with no apology Pick ‘em out the panic, a little manic ’cause I gotta be Frantic, I’ma jam it ’cause I’m an oddity Gobble the track up like I'm grubbin' at mama nakas I can pop at you proper cause I’m partners with Waka Flocka Gimme the top of hip-hop and watch ‘im make ‘em rock With a show-stopper, chakras poppin’ off the (Worldwide Choppers) If you anybody, you notice it Tech is the pinnacle, not an identical soul is it Loaded cold as the polar get wrote it quick and they quoted it Yo it exploded the flow behold it cause when the motor spit A-bi-de-a, bi-de-a, never to get free of the real Better ya just neal to me or ready to get near my heals Gimme the knock and I’mma chop, he came and he went tomorrow But I’ma lock it down and hop in the pocket like empanadas Hit ‘em up and get ‘em up, I ain’t done, I ain’t did enough Tripp it when I rip it, I be the ish when I split ‘em up Sorta like I was liquored up and backin’ up in the gut Everybody be knowin’ I be actin’ up when I bust From Missouri to Canada, I be keepin’ the stamina If you never been a fan of the man, the brand is unanimous Can I cuss? Fuck anybody, Tech is calamitous Leave ‘em in the dust, ain't nobody tough when I’m standin’ up Tech is hostile, he’s awful He really be wicked when he off in the bottle You wit’ it, you dig it, you never lost the apostle He’s sick he give it the Poe and toss in Picasso Killin’ everybody off is the motto And I be the only chopper that’s tossed in the brothel You said it’s pathetic, my head is off in the taco I sped and you bled and you in the coffin when I go Tech N9ne I’m light years ahead of my peers Want some, you can come bring it right here Can’t clown me, don’t come ’round me Bow down, I was crowned when they found me (K.C.) 3: J.L. Check it, I’m ahead of ‘em, chop it up with the veteran A legend developin’, ain't gotta tell him it’s evident Gotta notice an elephant, none of you niggas relevant’ You delicate, but lovin’ every second of this (Denmark) 4: Uso De vil alle tjekke når vi ligger det Kommer ind og smækker det beatet jeg vækker det I ved hvad der kommer ud af min mund Hanger med de vildeste gutter Det minder mig om vi stikker det af For de kalder mig alle vild worldwide chopper (Alabama) 5: Yelawolf What if I ran into you with a Pogo stick? Hopped up on top of you rappers like a Jehovah’s Witness? With a photo of Jesus and a paper pamphlet And I threw up a rejection like I was playin’ Hamlet? Syllable burnin’, that internal damage Swing, batter, batter, but then I lay back on a hammock Under an oak tree, like I was peelin’ pecans But instead, I’m peelin’ rappers’ heads, makin’ a sam-a-wich Pick up a .22 and put a bullet inside of a Motherfucker from inside a 1987 box I’m headed up, yeah, headed for bucks Fuck ‘em all, make ‘em feel my dread like I had a head of locks Feel every bump, like you had dead shocks But I hopped on the fuckin’ beat and I worldwide chopped Wanna fuck with Tech N9ne, twist up the pine and Smoke a beat with Mr. Busta Rhymes, well, sure, why not? Really don’t need to show any more of my cock But I run across the stadium in a pair of your socks In a trenchcoat with the pencil and a watch Then drop a verse before you can focus to read the clocks Slumerican is out of control Heat it up, beat it up, then I gotta go But I’m a dump truck, just send another load Peter Piper dump a pile of peppers in your throats With an alien probe Hook Twista! (Chicago) 6: Twista Like I gotta focus up in my rhythm Or loosen the venom and hit ‘em and give ‘em astig-a-ma-tism And then I’ma spit ‘em somethin’ so full of vengeance That everybody’ll wanna devour the pieces of my enemies ’cause of cannibalism Breakin’ ‘em off into particles, they get in a predicament That be never reversible ’cause a nigga be too versatile Makin’ you nervous, you could never compete with the colonel I burn you, I’m an immortal, and that’s the reason I murder you Focus on my hocus pocus and make a lick' a magic After I wreck and check ya, then ya best pick a better habit ‘Cause I’m an anomaly, able to give a lobotomy To any motherfucker challengin’ my astronomy Hoppin’ out, I don’t stop with the fire when the flames thrown Now one of the most popular choppers and my name’s known Throwin’ it up in the air, takin’ it there We W-W-C, if you can’t keep up, shoulda stayed home My-my-my alien knowledge be makin’ other astronomers Welcome to Los Angeles, a discovery of paleontology So play me and I’ma be shinin’ on them haters I’m finna be usin’ it as energy, watch how radiant I’ma be Like a helicopter when the words fly Entire families all the way out to you girl die If I catch you fuckin’ with the most intricate lyricists Or even try to stop us ’cause we choppers and we worldwide And I’m Hook (New York) 7: Busta Rhymes See now they ask when I’ma stomp on my dude And when I’ma cock it and pop it, and what I’ma drop on my dude Inevitably, its that I’ma be the most incredible dude To ever spit on the record and put it together, my dude And then they ask “What in the world is you provin’? What, when you already the best? And what the hell is he doin’?” Well, I’ma be choppin’ and cuttin’ and breakin’ and beatin’ and shakin’ And fuckin’ everything up ’til there ain’t no further mistakin’ And bustin’ everything up like a fuckin’ angry Jamaican And shuttin’ everything up, ‘specially the ones who be hatin’ They lovin’ everything until I got ‘em stutterin’ stupid You hear ‘em now? “D-d-d-d-don’t do-do-do-do it! P-P-P-Please? Wh-wh-wh-why you gotta t-try us? W-w-w-w-we already know that you be the nicest!” And now I’ma come and kill ‘em, get ‘em, hit ‘em, and finish ‘em And bang ‘em in the head and diminish ‘em, and then I’ll Hit ‘em again at a minimum, repeat it comin’ to killin' ‘em Then he be gotta be drillin’ ‘em, thinkin’ “They gotta be feelin’ ‘im!” Spittin’ lithium, see the way a nigga be spillin’ ‘em? And gettin’ ‘em stupid to the point where there’s no forgivin’ ‘im? Hopin’ you’re listenin’ and you’re payin’ attention And you’re witnessin’ the way that I be christenin the mic And gettin’ in the zone, I be flattenin’ and packin’ in People from the front to the back and They got me actin’ a fool, I’m black and Nigga now I’m home! Hook (Kansas City) 8: D-Loc My fire annihilate make fighters retire instantly I’m choppin’, don’t call me Michael Myers in my vicinity The way I be killin’ ‘em with rhythm, it get illegitimate The Gilla will finish and end any predicament And the enemies in the vicinity, I gotta mack up They know they can never get wit’ me whenever they mention me The hands of a lyrical criminal, more deadly than chemicals Check my resume, they say that your boy’s biblical (California) 9: Twisted Insane I hit em with venom when I get up in em I bend em and send em and you can feel me Diggin’ up in your brain and bringin’ the pain, they often wanna kill me Fillin’ ‘em with that fury, get up and hurry, you can feel the Real me Comin’ in wit’ that shit, I’m havin’ a fit, and you will never peel me Off of you when I’m on top of you, I got the drop on you And poppin’ often hit ‘em up wit’ a bullet to the (Brain!) You can look into the eyes of a heathen, breathin’, you’re fiendin’ And dreamin’ to find a demon, name insane, I’m a Worldwide (Chopper)